


Falling Apart

by DeadTeddy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AWOL, Betrayal, Fugatives, Multi, Paranoia, Unwind AU, Violence, Xavier Institute, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, alternative universe, maximoff twins, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTeddy/pseuds/DeadTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a process of killing a teenager yet keeping them alive. It is called ‘unwinding’.</p><p>Unwanted teenagers are salvaged for every part of them; from their skin to their eyes. This is most definitely the case for a majority of mutant teenagers; unwanted, freaks of society.  Not all of them have a place amongst the Brotherhood of Mutants or at Xavier’s School of Gifted Youngsters. Not all of them are lucky enough to get such protection. </p><p>This is the story of such a case. This is a story of twins who went AWOL as they tried to escape fate. This is a story about twins with the world against them..</p><p>This is the tale of Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, and everyone they met along the way.</p><p>INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Key Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Unwind by Neal Shusterman but it is not necessary to read the book before reading this story nor does the book hold any relevance concerning this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key definitions that will be helpful throughout the story. I'm putting them here as it makes them easier to find rather than having them scattered around. Please note that whilst some of these terms do come from both the Unwind series and Marvel, some others are terms I've created myself.

**KEY DEFINITIONS**

 

 **UNWIND (Process)** – The opportunity given to parents by the Bill of Life to send children between the ages of 13 and 18 to be harvested for parts. Each teenager has every single part of them taken apart and used for medical reasons. This is not considered murder as unwinds are still alive through those they save. It was created as an alternative to an abortion and is a process that terminates someone but at the same time, keeps them alive. Unwinding is not murder. 

 **UNWIND (Person)** \- A teenager between the ages of 13-18 whose parents have willingly signed Government forms to be unwound. They will be taken to a Harvest Camp before being humanly unwound for their parts. The process is relatively painless for them as they are given local anesthetics but Unwinds must be awake for the entire procedure. For any parents looking to sign the unwinding forms, please note that once the forms have been sent off then it is an irreversible decision. 

 **TITHE** \- A child raised from birth to be unwound. They are incredibly common amongst religious families and seen as offerings and 'sacrifices' to their God(s).  Many adults and religious figures look upon them with respect but it is not uncommon for other teenagers and Unwinds to shun Tithes. It is common for a Tithe to have a Tithing party on their 13th birthday to celebrate their lives and their unwinding. Normally, the next morning is when a tithe is taken to be unwound. 

 **JUVEY-COPS** – The brave men and women who risk their lives to take Unwinds back to the Harvest camps and capture any AWOLS

 **AWOL** – An unwind who has run away in an attempt to escape their fate. All ae considered highly dangerous but also highly valuable so none are to be killed. Only tranquillised and returned to harvest camps.  

 **HARVEST CAMPS** – Where unwinds are taken. With leisure activities and live music, these are designed to help unwinds make their last weeks before being unwound amazing!

 **STORKING** – The process of leaving an unwanted baby on someone’s doorstep. This is perfectly legal and whoever opens the door must, by law keep the child as their own. However, if you are caught storking then you must keep the baby.

 **THE HEARTLAND WAR -** The war fought in America over abortion rights between prolife and prochoice supporters. The Government and two sides came up with an agreement to end the war. This agreement was the Bill of Life, effectively letting parents choose to 'abort' their child during their teenage years. 

 **CLAPPER -**  A person that has injected explosives, and has enough in his bloodstream that when they clap their hands, they becomes a suicide bomb. 

 **CHOP SHOP** \- Slang for the building at the harvest camp where teenagers are brought to be unwound and have every part of their body donated for medical and scientific purposes.

  **StaHo -** Slang for a state home that houses teenagers. Most of these teenagers are either orphans or have been storked. Those in charge of the StaHO have all legal rights to decide if any of the teenagers residing their should be unwound. 

 **BILL OF LIFE -** The agreement created to end the Heartland War. The terms were created by the leaders of both sides and the Government. It is this bill that allows unwinding to take place. The bill also states that for a child to legible for unwinding, all their living guardians/parents must sign it. 

 **THE NATIONAL UNWIND DATABASE** \- A datebase consisting of all teenagers set to be unwound. Its main purpose is to determine the date when an Unwind will be unwound and to help recover any AWOL Unwinds.

 **MUTEY/ MUTEY FREAK** \- Derogatory slang for a mutant.

 **MUTANT -** A human born with genetic mutations that allow them to have abilities and powers that would be seemingly impossible for a normal human being. The most notable research and thesis done on mutants is by Professor Charles Xavier, a known mutant and headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

 **XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS -** A school exclusively for mutant teenagers. It is seen as a safe place for them to both learn and develop their powers. Due to the struggle for mutant rights and numerous protests, students from the school cannot be legally unwound. 

 **FREAKBONES -** A term used to describe mutant unwinds.  Normally used in a derogatory sense at Harvest Camps. 

 **BROTHERHOOD OF MUTANTS** \-  A group of mutants lead by the notorious Magneto. They are known for going to extreme measures to promote mutant rights and on some occasions, mutant superiority. They are known to openly oppose the Bill of Life and actively campaign against it. They are marked as being incredibly dangerous. 

 **UNWINDING FORMS -** The three identical forms that need to be filled out by parents if they wish to have their child unwound. The white form is sent off to the Government to have the unwinding verified, the yellow form will accompany the Unwind to the Harvest Camp and be kept with them until they are unwound. The pink form is for parents to keep as evidence of the unwinding. 

**The Bill of Life**

The Second Civil War, also known as "The Heartland War," was a long and bloody conflict fought over a single issue

To end the war, a set of constitutional amendments known as "The Bill of Life" was passed.

It satisfied both the Pro-life and the Pro-choice armies.

The Bill of Life states that human life may not be touched

from the moment of conception until a child reaches

the age of thirteen.

However, between the ages of thirteen and eighteen, a parent may choose to retroactively "abort" a child . . .

... on the condition that the child's life doesn't "technically" end.

The process by which a child is both terminated and yet kept alive is called "unwinding."

Unwinding is now a common, and accepted practice in society.

 

 

 


	2. 01: Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 21st August 2016. I've tried to make the plot flow a bit better and hopefully I should have the next update soon that'll be longer.

 

>           **"Let them pass that law, and they'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead!" - Magneto**

Chapter 01: Wanda

Wanda Maximoff would be lying if she claimed not to be pissed off. Her mother, the woman whose soul priority should of been protecting her children, had once again made a decision that would change her daughter's life for the worst. . Only this time, it wasn’t ripping up her acceptance letters to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters nor was it that she was screaming at Wanda due to members of the Brotherhood trying to recruit he. No, it was  far more worse. Her mother was having her unwound. The mutant teen knew she wasn't always the best behaved person and her mental health issues didn't exactly make it any easier but never would she of even imagined her mother doing this to her. Never. It seemed complete absurd. Despite what people said and claimed about unwinding, that it was a good thing and the parts of an Unwind would help someone, Wanda knew the truth. Unwinding helped no one. No matter what they said, she knew it was murder

It was an opinion that she knew would be impossible to change. When someone was unwound, every single piece of them was nimbly taken apart to be reused. Nothing of who they once were remained. Their soul and their consciousness were gone forever. Instead, their body parts were sent to different hospitals as donations. They were no longer a human being. They were an Unwind, a donor. They no longer existed. The whole idea of it disgusted her. Especially with how common it seemed to be amonst mutants. Teenagers were unwound just for simply being born unique and different. The worst thing about it all? I The entirety of the process was legal. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it. 

To add insult to injury, Wanda was certain her mother never even had any intentions of telling her the truth. It had only been a couple of days before the Juvey Cops were supposed to come  take her away that she found the forms. In all honesty, Wanda had just been looking for a hairbrush in her mother's room after she had misplaced her own. As she searched through her mother's possessions, the thought of possibly being unwound didn't even cross her mind. Not at all. At least, not until she found something rather peculiar. 

Two identical pieces of paper badly hidden beneath a copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.  One was a yellow and the other pink. Wanda knew there should be a third slip. A white one. Unless...Unless it had already been sent off. Which meant either her or Pietro were getting unwound. The simple thought of it terrified Wanda. It terrified her a lot. Without so much as a second thought, the sixteen year old desperately snatched the forms from their poorly hidden hiding spot and glanced at the name at the top. In that moment, she swore her heart stopped. At the top of the pieces of paper, in her mother's cursive handwritten read 'Wanda Maximoff'. All her other details were filled in her D.O.B, height, blood type, health problems, mental health problems, mutations...It was all listed there in front of her.  Then at the bottom there were two signatures; her mother's, Magda Maximoff and her father's, Max Eisenhardt. That surprised her a lot. Never had Wanda ever met her father or even seen him! Until now, she didn't even know his name! Yet somehow,her mother had managed to find him and convince him to sign the forms. It seemed...odd. Though, she had no time to dwell on it as she noticed the date when she was supposed to be taken to the Harvest Camp. It was two days from then. 

Two days. So that was all she had left as Wanda Maximoff. After that, she'd just be another Unwind. Another forgotten teenager whose life was stolen unnecessarily. She had one day to make a plan and another to get out of there. But what plan could she make? Where would she go? Most AWOLs didn't get very far alone. But maybe...maybe if she wasn't alone then she'd stand a bit of a chance. Her thoughts drifted to her twin brother, Pietro. It wouldn't be fair to ask him to come with her but what choice did she have? It was that or death. She was a survivor,not a quitter. So survive would just have to be what she'd do. 

 The plan she did come up with was messy and and uncoordinated but in the time she had, it was the best she could come up with. Once Wanda had somewhat of a an idea in mind, she turned her attention to Pietro. It was time to tell him the truth. 

With great reluctance, the younger of the two twins quietly let herself into brother's basement bedroom. He barely even looked up at her as she entered. The brunette hesitated for a moment. What exactly was she supposed to say?  _I'm being unwound and I'm going AWOL. Wanna come with me?_ Of course not! That sounded completely absurd! Taking a deep breath, she spoke gently. " 'tro...I...I have to tell you something." 

The words instantly caught her silver haired brother's attention and seconds later, he was standing in front of her with a look of worry adorning his face. "Wanda? Whatisit? What'swrong? Didsomethinghappen?" His words came out so quickly that they seemed almost slurred together. If she didn't know her twin as well as she did, Wanda didn't doubt that she would have some trouble understanding him. 

Closing her eyes briefly, Wanda picked out her next few words carefully. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was scared that if she attempted to raise it any louder than that, it would break. "I'm...I'm going to be unwound in one day unless I go AWOL." The mentally unstable girl watched for his reaction. "Will you come with me?  I...I won't be able to make it out alone."

There was not a single trace of hesitance on Pietro's face as he grabbed his sister and pulled her close in a hug. "Did you even need to ask?" He managed to slow down his words then. "I'd follow you to the end of the world, Wanda. You're my twin sister. I will _always_ look out for you. Now please tell me you have a plan because going AWOl without a plan isn't exactly safe."

A slight smile crossed Wanda's face. "Do you remember those letters we used to get about Xavier's? Well, I have a plan." 


End file.
